1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing systems and more particularly relates to the integration of telephony information in a data processing system.
2. Background Art
Today's competitive business environment has increased the importance of customer service. In many industries, the best company is determined by the service it provides its customers. In many cases, the primary interface the customer has with the company is the telephone. Depending on the business, the customer's calls are serviced by some type of call center. The call center could be a help desk, customer service, telephone sales or claims.
Recent advances in telephony technology have created an opportunity for improvements in call center operations. Until now, call center employees would answer the telephone and, based on information provided by the caller, access an application on a host computer. With these telephony advances, information about an incoming call is now provided by the Central Office to the company's private branch exchanges (PBX). This information about an incoming call can be used to automatically access host applications to obtain a customer profile.
What is needed is an easy technique for a call center to customize its call center functions, without requiring the reprogramming of the host computer.